Something You'll Never Know
by Blue Dragon99
Summary: -Discontinued- The experience of first love is never meant to be forgotten. Its a special memory that will always remain with the many hidden feelings that come along with it...and its something you'll never know. SetoSerenity.


Wow...I haven't written for the longest time! Blame it all on school...its totally hell! But any way since I am over with first semester and since my second semester is lighter, I thought I would try a one-shot fanfic. I know its WAY past Christmas, but thought it would be a good background setting for this one-shot. I still have to update my other story which I have a chapter or two to go and hopefully I will soon. But for now I hope you people enjoy this one-shot and please send the wonderful reviews! My one-shot will be in two parts since its way too long of a read, and will hold more interest if kept in two parts. I also should mention that I'm dedicating this story specially to **Secluded Sapphire **whom I know will understand my one-shot more than any one wink. So here it comes...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**-Something you'll never know-**

**-Part One-**

-I-I-

My mind was lost in a world of deep thoughts as I stood there and looked into my full-length mirror in front of me. The reflection of my hazel green eyes looked back at me. _'Am I really this woman?' _I thought as I gazed at my own reflection. _'I just can't believe I'm a twenty-four year old woman now!' _I thought as I observed my matured physical features in my mirror. _'Time sure flies by' _I thought as a small smile curved at the corner of my lips. My eyes quickly glanced at the clock nearby, _'Oh my God it's almost six thirty! Arin's going to be here in a few minutes' _I thought as I alerted myself and quickly sat down in front of my mirror to finish my make-up.

_'There...finally finished...'_ I thought as I finished applying my last touch of colour lip gloss to my lips. I blinked a couple of times to check my eye liner and my shimmering eye shadow, and made sure it looked fine. I moved some of the strands of my auburn red hair away from my face and flipped my loosely curled hair back that was let out. I stood up again and did one final check of my appearance in front of the mirror. I was wearing a crimson coloured cocktail dress with spaghetti straps that crossed on my back. The dress fell into asymmetrical layers with mesh peeking through the bottom. Satin ribbons were laced down both the two sides of the dress and at the back was a criss-cross corset ribbon design finishing the beautiful accent of the dress. Of course, there was matching jewelery to go with which consisted of hoop earrings with crimson coloured glass beads hanging from the bottom and a similar designed necklace and bracelet. Finally to finish off the ensemble were red open-toed stilettos that were firmly strapped on my feet and made me look a few inches taller.

_'There...I hope I look alright for tonight' _I thought as I adjusted my necklace around my neck. If Arin hadn't insisted to take me to the Christmas party tonight or more like I should say a social business gathering, I wouldn't go. I usually don't like going to big gatherings with unknown people or people I don't get along with. I'm a kind of person who likes hanging out with only close friends and sharing funny stories and joking around with each other. But since Arin had insisted I should go along with him, I couldn't say no. I sighed as I looked back at the mirror at myself, thinking I could somehow survive tonight. _'Hopefully Arin won't leave me alone and go talking to his business colleagues' _I thought as I waited for the doorbell to ring any minute. _'But wait...if we're going to a Christmas party arranged for people here in the business world...then that means...no way...he won't come half way across the world just to attend some stupid party...he hates parties...' _I pondered deeply as the small smile on my lips disappeared slowly.

_'Ding Dong! Ding Dong!' _

I shook out of my thoughts as the doorbell rang, and I quickly got up to open the door. I unlocked the door to my apartment and pulled on the brass doorknob as the door cracked open. I pulled the door open wider as the young man standing in front became visible. An instant smile let my lips curve upwards as I looked at Arin, my boyfriend of four years. I slightly inhaled, taking in his breath-taking Greek god looks which were enhanced more since he was dressed formally for the party tonight. He was wearing a sleek black semi-formal tuxedo which consisted of a jacket and dress pants. A maroon collared dress shirt was visible underneath the jacket and also a maroon satin tie to match. His well-built torso was unquestionable and you could just tell the formal wear clothing suited his body. His not too short raven black hair was slicked with gel, and his very noticeable square shaped jaw was clean shaved just the way I preferred it to be.

"Hey beautiful, are you going to stand there staring or let me in?" Arin asked in his very deep husky voice as a smirk played on his lips.

"Sorry," I apologized softly as my cheeks flushed pink, "Come in," I said as I moved aside and invited him in.

"Thanks," Arin smirked slightly as I closed the door behind him, "Well I see you're finally ready for once," he said as his eyes looked at me from head to toe.

"Be quiet, I'm not that slow," I said as I frowned slightly but cracked into a smile.

"Well shall we leave then?" Arin asked as he extended his arm towards me.

"Sure...right after I get my coat and purse," I replied as I turned away to go get them.

"Serenity," Arin called from behind.

"What is it?" I responded as I spun around and leaned against the wall behind me.

"Your dress..." Arin said softly as he came closer towards me.

"What's wrong with my dress?" I asked with puzzled eyes as I felt his body lean close against mine.

Arin kept silent as I felt his arms slither around my waist. His warm cheek lay against mine as I felt his hot breath tickle down my neck. I closed my eyes as his fingers found the untied ribbon of the back of my dress and gently began to tie it up. As he finished up tying the ribbon, his fingers lingered on my back and then slowly began to caress and tease my exposed skin. It's been so long we've been together, but yet I felt bolts of lighting going through my body whenever he touched me.

"There...it's taken care of," Arin whispered into my ear before pulling away as I still remained in a trance.

"You should go get your things, I don't want to be late for the party," Arin said softly as his lips brushed against mine.

"Alright," I whispered back as I went to my room to get my stuff.

"I believe I haven't greeted you properly yet tonight," Arin smiled slyly as I came out of my room wearing my coat and my purse slung on my shoulder.

"Well you said we shouldn't be late, so lets leave our _greeting _for later," I smiled innocently, flipping loose curls of hair back.

"Well there's always time for a greeting since they often don't take long," Arin replied as he pulled me into his arms and placed a brief warm kiss on my lips, "Merry Christmas," he whispered as he gently moved away from my lips but still kept me in his embrace.

"Merry Christmas," I softly responded back as the warm sensation of his lips still lingered on mine.

"Lets get going," Arin said as he moved away and extended his arm towards me.

"Sure," I agreed as I locked my arm in his and walked out of my apartment.

-I-I-

My hand removed some of the cold fog off the window beside me, so I could look outside. Arin was sitting next to me in the driver's seat, carefully watching the cold snow covered road ahead as he drove. I observed the splendid winter scene through my window as snowflakes continuously kept falling from the dark evening sky. New York city always looked more attractive during winter time, when everything was covered with a thick blanket of crisp white snow. Everything from the roads and streets, to the bare trees near the sidewalk and even the roofs of shops and stores were covered in a snowy layer. Since it was Christmas, the festive season had transformed the city to a joyous atmosphere with all the decorations and multi-coloured lightings everywhere.

"Isn't the scenery amazing?" I asked softly to Arin as I turned my head towards his direction.

"Of course...its my favourite time of year," Arin responded as he briefly glanced my way.

A few minutes later, our car slowly pulled in front of a large banquet hall. The sight of the grand banquet hall and the media people crowded in front of the entrance of the hall overwhelmed me. Not that this was the first time I came face-to-face with this kind of situation, but a crowd of people always overwhelmed me any how. Arin managed to somehow park our car nearby in the lot, and now it was the time to face the packed people near the entrance.

"Isn't there like a back entrance we can go through instead?" I asked as I stepped out of the car.

"I wish there was," Arin chuckled as he helped me out and locked the doors to his car.

"I really don't want to go through this Arin," I said nervously as I pulled my coat closer to my shivering body.

"Don't worry Serenity, this is not your first time,"Arin comforted me as he put his arm around me and proceeded towards the entrance.

My head started spinning as we got closer and closer towards the entrance and the huge crowd in front of it. I felt Arin's arm bring me closer towards him as we stood near the entrance and the media surrounded us. Flashes of light blinded me for a moment as the media crazily snapped pictures at us. Soon the media people started throwing a thousand questions towards our direction, but Arin told them off and refused to answer anything as two body guards came from the inside and helped us enter the banquet hall.

"Arin...do we actually have a table and seats reserved for us..." I asked as we stood in the warm foyer of the hall.

"Yes we do, since there are so many guests invited tonight" Arin replied as he touched my numb cheek that was red from the cold.

"Well we better go find our table and seats," I said as another crowd of guests entered the foyer.

"Lets go, our reservations are on the second level" Arin said as we started walking towards a hallway on our left side.

"Excuse me, but the entry to the hall is over there," a security guard directed as he stood in front of us and blocked out way.

"We know...we were just wondering how to get to the reservations for the second level?" I asked politely to the guard.

"You have to take the elevator upstairs and there's an entrance leading to the second level, which is on your right," the security guard replied.

"Thank you," Arin and I responded together as we walked towards the elevators.

-I-I-

As the big glass doors opened the entrance to the second floor of the banquet hall, all I could do was gape at the spacious setting. The guests began to pour through the entrance, taking Arin and I along with them inside. The whole crowd, including Arin began to look for their table and seat reservations as I walked over to the long railing nearby. As I stood near the edge of the railing, my gaze lowered down towards the first floor of the hall. Multi-coloured Christmas lights were put up along the ceilings and windows. Christmas trees were decorated lavishly and set up around the the corners of the vast hall. Rows and rows of tables were covered in red, white and green table clothes with gold trimming as black chairs accompanied them. In the centre of the first floor was a large gleaming dance floor, with a big glass chandelier hanging from above. Soft classical music was being played in the background as guests were still arriving and finding their places to seat themselves.

Suddenly as my eyes wondered through the millions of invitees, my gaze fell upon a young man surrounded by two or three bodyguards, trying to control the crowds forming around them. _'Who could this be?' _I thought as I tried to get a closer look, but failed to see his face. All I could see was his chestnut brown hair and tall figure. This man looked awfully familiar, and I was hoping it wasn't who I was thinking him to be. _'No way...it definitely cannot be him' _I thought as I kept watching intently.

"Serenity, is something wrong?" Arin asked as he came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing I'm fine, I was just observing the exquisite view of the setting from here," I replied as I turned away to face him.

"Well I found our table and seats, so lets go sit down now," Arin said as he leaded me to our reserved table for two.

"Isn't the hall enormous? This is my first time coming to such a luxurious hall," Arin commented taking his seat as I took off my coat and hung it on the back of my chair.

"It is...its very attractively decorated as well," I mentioned as I sat down, facing opposite Arin and smoothed out my dress.

"I'm sure you could have been able to come up with something better, after all, you are an interior designer by profession," Arin smiled.

"I still think the designing is well done," I responded as I smiled back at him.

"There is going to be a special guest of honour here today," Arin said as he changed the topic.

"Really? Who?" I asked curiously as I looked into his eyes.

"He's a well-known and wealthy business man in Japan and he has come here to New York to promote his latest product," Arin explained, "I'm sure you've heard of Seto Kaiba right?" he asked as my body froze to the name just mentioned.

"Seto Kaiba?" I repeated, as his name struggled out of my lips.

"Yes, don't tell me you don't know him," Arin said.

"No...I...of course I know him, he is the CEO of Kaiba Corporation," I finished off hesitantly, "I am from Domino City," I stated.

"Well then you should know him pretty well, that's his hometown," Arin continued, "I heard he is respected almost like an idol there," he stated.

"Yes, he...is," I replied softly.

Arin began to talk about the origin of Kaiba Corp and I slowly began to tune out on what he was saying. The thoughts and moments of my past began to overwhelm my mind after a very long time. Seto Kaiba was a man who was intelligent, powerful and arrogant. But at times, he could also be an idiotic and insensitive jerk. This was the man I use to surprisingly admire in the past. He was the one I use to love. At first when I realized I had a liking for him, I use to wonder why I had been strangely drawn towards him. He was the complete opposite of me, but there is always a saying that opposites attract. Unfortunately for me, that saying didn't work.

"Serenity," Arin called out my name as he shook my hand slightly, "Are you listening?" Arin asked as I snapped out of my thoughts and looked into his puzzled stare.

"Sorry, I...kind of got lost in my thoughts," I replied slowly.

"Well put your thoughts behind now, we should be enjoying ourselves," Arin responded with a smile.

"I know..." I said as my gaze lowered to the table.

"I know you don't enjoy these big parties," Arin sighed, "But we have to make the best of it, and you know I'm always here for you," Arin said softly as he put his hand on top of mine.

"I know, and thank God you are...otherwise I'd never survive through all this," I replied as I put my hand on top of his.

"Well do you want to come downstairs with me?" Arin asked as he stood up from his chair, "I have to meet with my colleagues," he said.

"Sure," I replied as I slowly got up from my chair.

Arin lend me his arm as I put my arm through his and we proceeded towards the staircase that led down to the first floor of the hall. As we walked down the red carpeted staircase, my eyes searched the hall for that one particular person. Its been so many years that I hadn't seen him, and now all of a sudden I was eager to see him again. All of a sudden, my eyes just froze on that particular man I was searching for. I gripped Arin's arm more firmly as I stared at him from afar. The same arrogant posture, the same formal attire, the same chestnut brown hair, and those same sapphire blue eyes. Those were the same blue eyes I had once drowned myself into entirely. He hadn't physically changed a bit, he still looked as how he did six years ago I thought as I smirked slightly.

As Arin and I closely reached the end of the grand staircase, his sapphire blue eyes wandered around the hall, observing all the people who were present there. Soon his eyes wandered towards the staircase we were descending down from and our eyes met for a split second. If I could describe that single moment of our eyes meeting, it would have been very similar to a car crash between two cars. I quickly broke our eye contact a few seconds later as I felt scared to look back at his sudden gaze. As Arin and I stepped onto the sleek marble floor and made our way to some of Arin's colleagues, I peeked out of the corner of my eye, feeling his intense gaze upon me. Arin introduced me to his colleagues standing in front of us, and soon they started engaging Arin into talks of their business affairs. I stood there in a stiff posture feeling very awkward and uncomfortable as I glanced back to see if Kaiba was still stalking me with his eyes. I felt relieved as he wasn't anywhere to be seen and quietly stood beside Arin as I waited for him to finish chatting.

"Arin," I called as I tugged his arm, "Can we go get a drink or something?" I whispered trying to get him away from his colleagues.

"Sure...you go ahead, I'll be right there," Arin responded quickly turning his head back to his colleagues.

"Do you mind if you come with me now?" I said stressing the last word as I tugged his arm again.

"Fine I'll come," Arin gave in as he read my expression on my face, "Excuse me for a few moments please," Arin politely said to his colleagues before I started to drag him away.

"Serenity...you have to give me some time with my business colleagues," Arin whispered disappointedly.

"I am willing to give you some time Arin, but once you start talking it never seems to end," I replied back as I continued to drag him across the hall to the large tables with drinks and appetizers lined up on them.

"Alright alright I'll try my best, but would you at least stop trying to pull my arm off?" Arin complained as I smiled and slowly let go of his arm.

"Wow there is so much to choose from," I gaped as I look at the tables with rows and rows of drinks and appetizers set on them, "I wonder what the actual dinner is going to be like, if they call this a light snack," I chuckled as Arin stood behind me.

"You go ahead and take first, I'll take some after your done," Arin insisted as I just kept staring at the variety of choices.

As I finished selecting some various appetizers and was about to grab a plate from the side, I heard a very familiar voice from behind. I focused on the deep masculine and recognizable voice speaking a few metres behind me and also heard Arin's voice as well. I slowly turned my head around to see who Arin was speaking to and my suspicions turned out to be right. There Kaiba was standing in front of Arin with his arms crossed, looking dismissive about what Arin was talking to him about. Then Arin quickly directed his hand towards me as if he was pointing me out for Kaiba. Slowly Kaiba turned his head towards my direction, and before we could have eye contact I spun my head around and looked at the table in front of me. At that very moment, I wanted the ground to break open and swallow me inside because I didn't want to face him. I closed my eyes and breathed in, trying to calm my emotions down.

"Serenity, come over here for a second," Arin called from behind as I opened my eyes.

I gathered up some courage as I turned around and walked towards them as Kaiba lay his gaze upon me once again. I avoided his gaze by looking down as I came to stand next to Arin.

"This is my girlfriend, and I believe she is from the same hometown as you Mr. Kaiba," Arin spoke as he put his arm around my shoulder.

I had my gaze lowered from his trying to avoid this awkward situation, but suddenly I looked up towards him and our faces met. He had this almost fake shocked expression on his face, but it slowly turned into his trademark smirk.

"Can't believe Wheeler finally let his baby sister step out of his shadow," Kaiba remarked as he looked at me from head to toe.

"Well at least I made it here on my own, unlike having five million bodyguards surrounding me for my protection," I shot back sharply, looking at him right in the eye as his smirk faded.

"You...you know...each other?" Arin asked confoundedly.

"Unfortunately, yes we do know each other," I mumbled to Arin.

"But how?" Arin asked with a shocked expression as Kaiba remained silent.

"From high school," I responded quietly as Kaiba kept smirking.

"So you must know each other well," Arin smiled pleasingly, _'oh yes...very well' _I thought rolling my eyes as he continued, "You should have told me before Serenity," Arin said. Why would I even bother telling you about my _connection_ with him? He's my distant past I wanted to say, but I kept silent.

"Arin lets go get something to eat, I'm starving," I said making up an excuse to get away from Kaiba.

"Oh sorry, totally forgot Serenity...well it was nice talking to you Mr. Kaiba," Arin said politely as he stuck his hand out for shaking.

"My pleasure Mr. Kanami," Kaiba replied shaking his hand as he shot a glance towards me.

"Come on Serenity, I'm starving as well," Arin said as he put his hand around my waist and walked towards the tables serving tasty delicacies.

"Its nice to know Seto Kaiba is an intelligent business man and a thorough gentleman," Arin commented while taking a plate in his hand, as I looked back to see if he was glancing towards us.

-I-I-

Arin was merrily eating away his plate of appetizers as I just sat at our table staring at my untouched plate. I was feeling very strange inside as I always do when I'm nervous. Something about the way Kaiba was staring at me didn't seem to make any sense to me. So many years ago I was almost invisible to him, and now he had his eyes on me as if he was going to pounce on me any time. Knowing him, this just didn't seem right. There were hundreds of women to stare at in the banquet hall, but why particularly me? I took my fork and shifted my food around my plate as I tried to find an answer. Suddenly, my memories of my teen years floated in to my mind and how innocent, immature and carefree I was about life during those years. I would joke and gossip with close friends, complain about school, share time with family, watch movies and listen to music, stare at cute guys, dream about my future and ponder about life's unanswered questions. My world during those years revolved around these moments and probably much more. But if there was one experience that had changed my life during my teen years, it would definitely have to be when I met Seto Kaiba...

**To be Continued...**


End file.
